The present application relates to a coaxial plug connector and a method for its manufacture and a device having such a coaxial plug connector.
Various designs of coaxial plug-in connections are known from prior art. Coaxial plug-in connections are typically used for connecting or coupling an antenna, a filter, an amplifier, or another coaxial cable to a chassis, such as a radio or a control device. Such a plug-in connection typically comprises an electrically conductive inner conductor, an electrically conductive outer conductor, and an insulator which is disposed between the inner conductor and the outer conductor and electrically separates the inner conductor from the outer conductor.
Such a coaxial plug connector is for example known from DE 10 2006 011 116, wherein a first and a second plug component are coupled to each other such that a frictional and electrical connection is created between the respective inner conductor and the respective outer conductor, which ensures electric data transfer that is as interference-free as possible. Particularly high frequency signals require both electrical and magnetic shielding of the inner conductor, which is for example achieved by grounding the outer conductor.
It is a disadvantage of prior art that particularly coaxial plug connectors are very complicated and costly to manufacture and that the connection, particularly if multiple connections are made simultaneously, is difficult and complicated to achieve due to the tolerances.